Love, Paint, and Acrylic (A KaiSoo Fanfiction)
by AiDyo
Summary: Kyungsoo yakin bahwasanya Tuhan telah salah menggariskan gendernya. Dan Jongin yakin, Kyungsoo adalah objek terindah yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan. Love, Paint, and Acrylic. A KaiSoo Fanfiction! YAOI! All of EXO Official Couple!
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tengah berpatut diri di sebuah kaca etalase butik. Menatap remang kearah bayangan yang terpantul. Setengah kesal sejumput rambut hitamku telah habis kujambaki. Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Apa Tuhan sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik saat menciptakanku? Mata besar layaknya guli, bibir tebal berbentuk hati —atau yang sering disebut orang terdekatku _heart shaped lips_ — pipi yang halus dan bersih laksana pasir pantai, _Okay_ , mungkin tidak terdengar buruk. Letak kesalahannya memang bukan di sana, melainkan mengapa bentuk fisik yang terlalu girly itu bisa melekat pada diriku yang jauh dari dalam kandungan telah diberkati untuk menjadi seorang namja. NAMJA! Apa Tuhan melakukan kesalahan saat menggariskan jenis kelaminku?

"Permisi, bolehkah aku mempotretmu?"  
Gerutuanku pias. Seorang lelaki berpostur tinggi dengan bercak-bercak cat acrylic di bajunya mendekatiku. Dengan wajah yang terlewat datar ia membidikkan kamera berat yang tergantung di leher jenjangnya. Mengabadikan wajahku yang kebetulan saat itu sedang dalam keadaan memalukan. Tunggu dulu, apa tadi aku sudah mengatakan iya untuk pertanyaannya barusan?

"Maaf telah lancang mengambil fotomu," tuturnya. Aksen bicaranya terkesan lembut, mungkin jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia merasa sedikit bersalah. Tetapi sungguh, perasaannya itu sama sekali tak ia tunjukkan melalui garis wajahnya. Wajah itu tetap datar. Benar-benar _flat._ _  
_  
Baru saja aku akan menganggukkan kepala, ia kembali membidik kameranya. Benar-benar..

"Dan kalau boleh tahu, berapa ukuran pinggangmu? Bokongmu? Kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis,"

 _Namja ini benar-benar cari mati.._

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Review sangat dibutuhkan~ (^w^)/  
kalau banyak yang minat akan dishare Chap 1 nya secepatnya. Dan untuk Brothers And Sisters Choice mohon maaf minggu ini belum bisa (u,u)g

A/N : FF ini akan dishare sesuai banyaknya peminat.


	2. Chapter 1

Secercah sinar mentari berhasil menerobos masuk dari sela-sela jendela. Jongin —dengan gerutuan panjang— memasuki sebuah ruangan berukuran minimalis. Bagian dindingnya yang berwarna putih sudah terkelupas dan sebagian lagi mulai memudar. Singkat kata, ruangan itu sama sekali tak memancarkan aura kehidupan. Di dalamnyapun hanya terdapat beberapa dus cokelat bekas ramen dan partikel-partikel debu yang berterbangan kian kemari. Di setiap pojok atas langit-langit, dihiasi oleh sarang laba-laba. Membuat Jongin berteriak ngeri kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tunggu apalagi? Ini ruanganmu,"

Suara _bass_ yang berasal dari belakang Jongin mau tak mau membuatnya menyeret paksa kedua kaki untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Kanvas putih yang semula ia bawa kesana kemari diletakkan di atas sofa —satu-satunya benda yang dapat dipakai di ruangan itu—.

"Bersyukurlah karena kau tidak mengidap asma, Jongin." ujar Chanyeol, ketua OSIS di XOXO Art School. Mungkin yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol adalah bagaimana buruknya debu ketika berjumpa dengan seseorang yang berpenyakitan. Jongin hanya terdiam, ia benar-benar bingung akan ruangan barunya di sekolah ini. XOXO ART School. Sekolah yang didirikan khusus untuk murid pencinta seni seperti dirinya. Jongin yang baru saja kembali menapakkan kaki di Korea, langsung didepak habis oleh orangtuanya untuk masuk ke asrama. Dan dari sekian banyak pilihan sekolah yang diberikan, tanpa ragu Jongin memilih XOXO ART School. Selain karena ia suka melukis, sekolah ini juga meluluskan siswa-siswa yang berperangai mandiri. Belum lagi disamping sebuah kamar asrama yang beranggotan 2 siswa, sekolah menyediakan ruangan khusus untuk setiap murid agar dapat menyalurkan bakatnya. Namun apa yang dapat Jongin salurkan jika ruangan yang ia dapatkan saja seperti ini?

"Sekolah tidak memiliki ruang yang cukup lagi, Jongin. Jadi—"

"—mereka menggunakan sebuah gudang untuk menjadi ruang khususku?" potong Jongin. Mata tajamnya membuat kening Chanyeol berkerut.

"Ani.. bukan begitu. Ruangan ini sebenarnya milik seseorang, tapi tanpa alasan yang jelas ia kabur dari sekolah,"

"Ap-apa? Itu bahkan terdengar lebih mengerikan.."

"Kau tak perlu takut. Ruanganku ada di samping. Arrachi?"

"Sudah berapa lama ruangan ini kosong?" tanya Jongin alih-alih mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol diam-diam mencibir kearahnya.

"Kau pikir aku petugas sekolah? Sana tanya pada Lee Soo Man!"

Jongin terkekeh kecil melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat kesal. Baru saja ia akan mendudukkan diri di atas sofa, Chanyeol berbicara, menginterupsi niat awalnya untuk beristirahat.

"Hey, aku akan ke _cafetaria,_ kau mau—"

"Aku ikut," sela Jongin yang lagi-lagi membuat Chanyeol mencibir kesal kearahnya.

* * *

"Hei, Jongin! Makanlah sedikit sayur!" titah Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menyendokkan sesendok _salad_ ke piring Jongin. Belum sempat sendok itu menyentuh permukaan piring, dengan cepat Jongin menghalanginya.

"Tidak. Aku alergi dengan sayur,"

"Hmph. Alergi seperti apa itu? Jangan membual, Jongin!"

"Dari kecil, aku tak pernah bisa memakan sayuran."

Chanyeol terlihat tak peduli. Lelaki itu malah semakin gencar untuk menuangkan sayur ke piring Jongin. Dan saat Jongin benar-benar dalam keadaan lengah, piring miliknya berhasil dihiasi oleh berbagai macam sayuran.

"Itu menu sehat untuk menjadi seorang pelukis _professional_. Makan yang banyak, ya?"

Baiklah, mungkin Jongin memang harus 'sedikit' menjaga jarak dengan Park Chanyeol. Jujur, Jongin sama sekali bukan 'mereka' yang suka hidup dalam belenggu. Mimpi buruk apa yang ia alami sehingga harus memiliki teman baru yang suka mengatur? _Come_ _on, it's his life_. Jongin bebas mengatur dirinya sendiri. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa ia bersekolah di asrama bukan?

"Chanyeol!"

Seorang lelaki manis —yang harus Jongin akui lebih manis dari wanita pada umumnya— mendekati mereka. Dengan antusias lelaki itu duduk di samping Chanyeol, merenggut _melon juice_ yang baru saja akan diminum oleh Chanyeol secara paksa. Chanyeol merengut kesal, setelah sebelumnya sebuah jitakan ia layangkan ke lelaki itu.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Kau Kim Jongin, ya?" ujarnya dengan sangat antusias. Sekilas Jongin menganggukkan kepala di sela kesibukannya membuang sayuran yang berada di atas piring.

"Kau tidak suka makan sayur?"

" _Uhm_ ,"

"Kenapa? Sayur kan sangat sehat untuk pencernaanmu. Tak hanya itu, sayur juga—"

"Chanyeol, temanmu ini sangat cerewet. Bisakah kau menyuruhnya pergi?"

"Yaak! Apa maksudmu?"

" _Uhm_ , kau mungkin tidak pernah mempelajari tata krama. _Table manner_ , apa kau pernah mendengarnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Demi apapun baru kali inilah ia mendengar kata 'Table manner'. Dan kenapa kata-kata itu harus keluar dari bibir Jongin —si anak baru— yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh?

"Di tempat tinggalku dulu, _Los_ _Angeles_ , sangat haram hukumnya berceloteh panjang kala seseorang sedang makan. Selain membuat telinga menjadi panas, kau membuat nafsu makanku menghilang."

Baekhyun membelalak, lelaki itu sama sekali tak terima dengan perkataan Jongin. Hukum dari mana itu? Los Angeles? Lalu dimana mereka menapakkan kaki sekarang? Seoul, bukan? Mengapa hukum Los Angeles sampai dibawa-bawa hingga ke Seoul?

"Ini Seoul. Bukan _Los Angele_ smu itu," sergah Baekhyun. Memelototkan matanya yang sama sekali tak bisa bulat —ayolah, bahkan mata lelaki itu harus dilapisi _eyeliner_ agar terlihat lebar—

"Sudahlah, kalian yang membuat _mood_ makanku berkurang." sela Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam mendengari perdebatan —tak penting— mereka.

Jongin yang berniat membalas ucapan Baekhyun terdiam. Akhirnya lelaki itu mengalah, kembali terfokus ke menu santap siangnya yang didominasi oleh sayuran.

"Jongin, selesai makan akan kuperlihatkan kamar asramamu." ujar Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Jongin.

* * *

Sama sekali tak ada yang aneh di kamar asrama Jongin. Kasur _queen size_ yang ditutupi oleh _bed cover_ hijau muda, gorden dan dinding mulus —yang lagi-lagi— berwarna hijau. Tunggu dulu, mengapa semua yang berada di dalam kamar berwarna hijau? Bagi Jongin, siapapun teman seasramanya ini sama sekali tak mengerti tentang _fashion_. Bagaimana mungkin warna hijau terlalu mendominasi? Setidaknya campurkan sedikit warna putih di dalamnya. Atau mungkin kuning, agar suasana kamar berubah menjadi cerah. Tidak melulu hijau seperti saat ini.

"Hmph. Aku rasa aku punya gorden yang tepat," ujar Jongin. Berlari ke arah koper yang baru saja dibawa masuk oleh Chanyeol. Seusai mengantar Jongin ke dalam asramanya dengan selamat, Chanyeol langsung pamit kembali ke kamarnya. Katanya masih ada tugas yang belum ia selesaikan.

Tangan Jongin bergerak lincah mengeluarkan gorden putih berbintik kuning-hijau dari dalam kopernya. Lalu lelaki itu mengganti gorden hijau —yang semula menggantung dengan indahnya di jendela— menjadi gorden miliknya. Setelah selesai, barulah ia bisa merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Matanya masih belum berpaling dari gorden yang baru saja ia ganti. Lelaki itu tersenyum, berdecak kagum atas karyanya sendiri.

"Seperti dugaanku, kamar ini menjadi lebih hidup."

"Siapa yang berani mengganti gordenku!?" geram seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi yang baru saja memasuki kamar. Matanya menyalang, seakan mencoba menantang siapapun yang telah berani menyentuh kamarnya. Jongin sesaat terdiam, hanya untuk sesaat, karena setelah itu ia tengah tertawa dengan tidak warasnya.

"Hahaha.. Bahasa koreamu masih terlalu kacau."

Mata itu mulai redup. Bahkan semburat merah terlukis pula di kedua pipinya. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan ia menjadi pemalu seperti saat ini? Bukannya ia Kris —siswa paling dingin di sekolah mereka?

"Aku Jongin. Dan aku akan menjadi teman sekamarmu mulai sekarang,"

"Kris," ujar lelaki itu singkat. Dapat Jongin simpulkan, Kris termasuk orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Kris, dari logatmu.. kau berasal dari luar korea?"

"Hm, Aku lahir di Cina. Tetapi darah Canada juga kumiliki dari ayahku."

"Masalah gorden, bisakah aku menggantinya? Warna hijau terlalu mendominasi di kamar ini," ujar Jongin. Sebuah senyuman —seringai— terpatri di wajahnya. Kris hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu berjalan ke kasurnya yang berada di atas Jongin.

"Biasanya aku tak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyentuh kamarku. Tapi kali ini, kau kubolehkan," ujar Kris. Lalu keadaan menjadi hening, tak ada seorangpun yang kembali membuka mulut.

Jongin terkekeh kecil di balik selimutnya, setidaknya Jongin tahu, teman sekamarnya, Kris, lelaki blasteran Cina x Canada itu memiliki sedikit sifat toleran di dalam hatinya. Mata Jongin tertutup, membawa lelaki itu ke bawah alam sadar, berlayar ke alam mimpi. Dan Jongin sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Kris di atas sana..

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, namun tak secerah hati Jongin. Lelaki itu sedang sibuk mengeluarkan sumpah serapah atas apa yang telah ditugaskan oleh guru mata pelajaran lukisnya. Kata Chanyeol, hal itu sudah menjadi sesuatu yang biasa. Namun tidak bagi Jongin. _Well_ , bagaimanapun ini hari pertamanya bersekolah di XOXO _Art School._ Wajar saja bukan jikalau ia belum bisa beradaptasi dengan baik?

"Kenapa semua siswa menyambut tugas itu dengan sorak kegirangan?" tanya Jongin. Mengeluarkan tanda tanya besar yang sedari tadi bersarang di hatinya. Sesuatu —yang bagi Jongin— sama sekali tak masuk akal.

"Itu sudah jelas, kan? Kapan lagi kita bisa keluar bebas dari lingkungan sekolah seperti saat ini? Selain dari tugas yang ia berikan?" jawab Chanyeol, memberi senyuman tipis di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa setiap hari akan menjadi buruk seperti ini? Hari masih pagi, dan kita langsung dihadiahi tugas yang tidak masuk akal. Ayolah, 'melukis sesuatu yang indah' dan tenggat waktunya adalah dua hari ke depan. Apa ini tidak aneh?" gerutu Jongin. Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya hanya terkekeh kecil. Sedangkan Baekhyun —yang ikut mencari objek menarik untuk dilukis bersama mereka— terlihat amat sangat tersiksa. Lelaki itu menatap kearah Jongin dengan tajam, bersedia menyemburkan amarahnya yang tak lagi mampu ditahan.

"Dasar manja. Kalau tidak mau mendapat tugas yang sulit tidak usah masuk ke sekolah ini. Itu sama saja seperti ikan lele yang mencoba hidup di air asin,"

"Apa!?" mata Jongin membelalak. Barusan Baekhyun mengatakannya seperti ikan lele bukan? Bertaruh demi apapun, Jongin seribu kali lebih bagus dari ikan itu. Tak ada yang sama antara dirinya dan ikan lele, kecuali satu—

"Kau hitam. _Umph_ , sama sekali seperti ikan lele," ucap Baekhyun, berusaha setengah mati menahan tawanya. Chanyeol ikut tertawa, bahkan kini ia sudah memegang perutnya yang terlewat sakit. Amarah Jongin naik ke ubun-ubun. Wajahnya memerah, sumpah! teman-temannya ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Baru saja Jongin akan mengeluarkan amarahnya, seorang lelaki mungil yang sedang berkaca di etalase butik mengalihkan perhatiannya. Lelaki yang sangat manis dan juga.. indah.

Tanpa sadar Jongin telah melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat kearah lelaki itu, mengacuhkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan tawaan mereka.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku memotretmu?"

Wajah manis lelaki itu berubah menjadi terkejut kala Jongin membidikkan kamera berat yang tergantung di lehernya. Mengabadikan wajah lelaki di hadapannya yang teramat indah. Jauh lebih indah, dibanding apapun yang pernah Jongin lihat selama ini.

"Maaf telah lancang mengambil fotomu," ungkap Jongin. Berusaha sebisa mungkin berbicara lembut, karena jujur, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa bersalah atas betapa lancangnya ia memotret tanpa izin. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, jarinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar menekan tombol kamera.

Jongin terkesiap kala lelaki itu membalas permohonan maafnya dengan anggukan. Bukan itu yang Jongin permasalahkan, namun rona merah di kedua pipi lelaki itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia semakin terlihat.. cantik?

Tanpa sadar —lagi-lagi— Jongin membidikkan kameranya. Mengabadikan wajah manis di hadapannya dengan seringai aneh yang terpatri di bibir. Jongin tak akan melepas lelaki itu. Tak akan. Karena—

"Dan kalau boleh tahu, berapa ukuran pinggangmu? Bokongmu? Kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis. Kumohon, Ikutlah denganku. Akan kuabadikan wajahmu menjadi sebuah lukisan,"

—Jongin telah menemukan objek lukisnya. Sesuatu yang sangat indah. Sesuatu yang bahkan lebih indah dibanding pelangi sehabis hujan. Akan ia dapatkan bagaimanapun caranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Terimakasih banyak buat yang luangin waktu untuk nge-review :* i love you sooo much~ Aku tahu kalau part ini belum ada permasalahan, jadi aku minta maaf. Maafin aku ya, guys? /kedip manja/ Daaaann.. maaf lagi karena belum semua couple masuk pada chap ini (u,u)g /bersabarlaaah/**

 **Buat yang udah review di Prolog sebelumnya makasiiiih banget. Aku jawab lewat sini aja yaah :***

 _ **DRP . KimDoKsoo : iya itu baru prolog. Ini chap 1 nyaa**_

 _ **BabyBuby : wuupp thank youuu**_

 _ **beng beng max : hehehe muup. Ini udah panjang belum? aku gak bisa buat panjang :')**_

 _ **kartikafauziah93 : secuil tapi ngangenin/? makasih ya atas rasa penasarannya nyahahahaaa**_

 _ **Kaisoo32 : Have done :) bersabar untuk yang selanjutnya ya?**_

 _ **Byul Hun . K : yep terjawab kan. Itu Jongin xD**_

 _ **kaisoodotcom : Makasih semangatnyaaa~ /tangkap pake bibir Taeoh/?**_

 _ **ryaauliao : Udah lanjut yaa. Makasih reviewnyaa**_

 _ **Guest : udah ya neng guest :D**_

 _ **taufikunn9 : aku selalu setuju sama review-an kamu kkkk. Thanks yaaa**_

 _ **dokyung : whut. Kayaknya KSHS selalu curhat ttg FF GS yang bertebaran deh /aku juga sih sebenarnya *slapped/ tenang ajaa! Ini YAOI! REAL!**_

 _ **myori : udah dilanjut ya :D**_

 _ **SeseFujoshi Tabestry Syndrome : menggoda iman apanya cek? nama ID kamu panjang banget melebihi Longshoot sampai bikin jari barbie keriting /jewer bibir cece/ makasih reviewnya yangg**_

 _ **LeeHyunIn : Ma-ka-sih-ba-nyak. I-love-you! 3**_

 _ **Rabara : udah dilanjuttt. Bokongnya Kyungsoo memang apa hayoo? nyahahaha**_

 _ **kaisoolvoe : udah yaa :D keep review**_

 _ **OwLy : Aku juga maniak KaiSoo /nggak nanya ya/?**_

 _ **DyOnly One : udaaaaaaaaaahhhh XD**_

 _ **kinasihs99 : UDAH! UDAH! UDAH!**_

 **Thank's banget reviewnyaaaaa**

 **Review lagi yaaa? kritik saran semuanya aku dengerin :)**

 **Big Love, AiDyo**


End file.
